


I hate apple juice

by Ivebeengoinguwu



Category: Day6
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Dowoon, Hand Fucking, I’m going to hell oh god, Kinda?, M/M, Plugs, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub wonpil, bottom wonpil, dopil r pretty gay, kinda just bj, smut without plot, top dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeengoinguwu/pseuds/Ivebeengoinguwu
Summary: Wonpil do be kinda horny tho
Relationships: Dopil - Relationship, PilWoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I hate apple juice

"Woooooon." Wonpil shook his boyfriends shoulder, the younger sitting on the kitchen counter humming lightly. "I'm hungry." He gave the boy a pout and Dowoon just cocked his eyebrow up at him. "Then make something." 

Wonpils pout only grew more shaking his head. "I'll burn the house down." He hugged his arm looking up at him giving him puppy eyes. "Can you cook something for me pleeease?" Dowoon looked at his boyfriend confused and let out a sigh. "Sungjin hyung will yell at me if i make anything, can you just see if we have leftovers first?" 

The older groaned tired of leftovers, granted there was actually good fried chicken in there but he ate almost a full bucket last night and didn't want anymore for the next decade. But nodded, walking over to their fridge opening it. Pouting at the sight of nothing, well nothing appetizing, just pulling out a jug of apple juice since it was the only thing that looked good even if it was a drink instead of food. 

"There's nothing good Woonie." He pulled out a cup for himself pouring some in it and putting the jug away in the fridge again. Picking the cup up walking to his boyfriend. "Can you please make something?" Dowoon signed lightly nodding his head. "Yeah I'll see what I can make." 

Wonpil gave him a wide smile Dowoon patting his head before jumping off the kitchen counter, opening a few cabinets just seeing what they had. Wonpil following close behind him like an attached dog, sipping the apple juice watching Dowoon pull out some food to cook with. 

"Hey Pi-" he turned around to ask him something but the smaller boy was too close to him bumping into the boy some- most of the apple juice spilling on him. 

"Wonpil-" the older looked down at his boyfriends shirt still holding the cup of juice in his hands. Covering his mouth with a hand to try and muffle his small laughters while Dowoon looked at him unamused. 

"Fuck I have to shower now." He walked over to a drawer in the kitchen pulling out a towel rag and bent down to clean the mess up. The older putting down the cup and putting it in the fridge going to help his boyfriend clean. 

"I can join you if you want." The younger chuckled lightly before shaking his head, handing the dirty towel to Wonpil. "You already showered today Pillie. You can finish cleaning your mess while I'm showering." 

Wonpil pouted lightly and Dowoon just shrugged his shoulders before looking at him confused and a little shocked when he put the dirty rag on him, giving a smile to Dowoon. "But I need to shower." He put on a cocky smile and stood up walking to the bathroom while Dowoon looked at him confused. Shaking his head in disbelief following behind the shorter, closing and locking the bathroom door behind him. 

"You could have just followed me to the shower it's not like I even lock the door unless your in here too you know." Wonpil laughed lightly and nodded his head, pulling his shirt off himself throwing it into the laundry basket. "That's no fun though." 

Dowoon just shrugged his shoulders, taking off his wet shirt and pants, before walking to the shower turning it on waiting for it to get to an acceptable temperature. He just stood outside of the shower sticking his hand in every few seconds the water taking a while to heat up glancing at Wonpil, seeing the boy looking at him, fiddling with his belt that was already halfway off.

"Are you gonna shower oooor?" Wonpil seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was in, nodding his head in response. Taking his belt of along with his pants and boxers, walking over to the shower following behind Dowoon since it warmed up enough. 

The younger playfully splashing some water into the boys face, smiling when he heard Wonpil giggle lightly. Taking some water into his hands splashing him back before rubbing his head, watching as the strands of hair fell downward when it got wet, hearing Dowoon let out a small laugh before rubbing his face, trying to get any water droplets off before he opened his eyes. Looking back at Wonpil. 

"You know showing with you might not be as bad as I thought." The older smiled a bit, just nodding his head. Seeing Dowoon look around the shower picking up a bottle of body wash and a small Lufa. Handing both the items to Wonpil the boy taking them confused looking at them before glancing up at him. "Clean your mess." 

Wonpil rolled his eyes hearing Dowoon chuckled a bit, giving a small peck to his nose before the older opened the bottle, putting a random amount on the lufa, probably more than needed. Just starting at the tallers shoulders, looking as the small white bubbles started forming above his skin, most falling down since he was in the way of the water. 

The younger was just lost in thought while Wonpil was busy, going from closing his eyes and holding his head under the shower faucet and looking at his boyfriend. Noticing as once he got down to more of his abdomen, the boy was staring longer than needed, looking to be immersed with it, which made Dowoon let out a small chuckle. Snapping Wonpil out of whatever charm he was in again looking back at Dowoons face innocently.

"You okay baby?" Wonpil nodded, clearing his throat lightly, looking down. Making Dowoon tilt his head in confusion, till he thought for a bit just smirking slightly. Putting his hands on his boyfriends waist, giving a small peck to his cheek. The older looking back up at him, setting the lufa on a hook on the wall.

"Cute." Wonpil just laughed lightly, screeching out of surprise when Dowoons hands traveled down a bit further. The older rolling his eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, your bums cute. Lemmy squish." 

"If your going to touch it at least do something with it." Dowoon rolled his eyes and shook his head giving it a small pat before turning around looking for another bottle to wash his hair with. "I'm not fucking you in the shower Pil. Plus we have a shoot today." He picked a bottle up giving him a smirk. "We wouldn't want people looking at you funny for limping around, now do we?"

Wonpil let out a little whine, sticking his bottom lip out. Trying to shake the image of what would be the cause of him limping out of his mind since they wouldn't even be doing it. "Can we do something at least? Pleeeease." Dowoon turned to him, furrowing his eyes before opening the bottle pouring some soap out and putting it back down. "Pil what would we even do. Plus I need to finish showering." 

The older pouted while Dowoon put the soap in his hair, quickly washing it out looking back at Wonpil. Maybe to see if the boy thought of something finally or at least gave up. 

Locking eyes with him and the older just looked back at him before looking down and back up. "I, uh kinda have an idea." Dowoon just smirked, expecting Wonpil to be more bold about this but he was looking relatively shy about this situation, or what the smaller was implying at least.

So Dowoon just helped him out a little, placing one of his hands back on the smallest waist and one on his chin, dragging his thumb over his bottom lip. To his surprise Wonpil parted his mouth slightly, Dowoon just staring in shock for a bit before dipping his thumb in the older closing his mouth and lightly sucking on it immediately. Making heat run straight downward for the younger, Wonpil looking back at him with almost innocent eyes. 

"Get on your knees." 

He pulled his thumb out, hearing Wonpil whine lightly at the loss, before registering what Dowoon said. His eyes almost lighting up, going down on his knees enough to make them hurt a little. The younger patting his wet hair before grabbing it lightly, making the older look up at him. "Was this part of your idea?" Wonpil nodded, placing his hands on Dowoon's hips, his back against the shower wall.

"Well then get started." The smaller smiled looking at what was in front of him. Yeah he hasn't even touched it yet but the younger already had a semi from anticipation, just the sight of Wonpil on his knees in front of him could make him hard, and it sure was.

He leaned forward and mouthed at the tip, giving it small licks. Hearing Dowoon intake a sharp breath but nothing to extreme, just letting out a breath trying to keep his breathing calm. The older taking his dick into his hands giving it very slow small pumps while he bobbed his head on the tip. Dragging the tip of his tongue on his slit smiling to himself when Dowoon let out a groan, putting his other hand on Wonpil's head. 

Popping of, giving a lick from the base of his length to the tip before taking him back into his mouth, attempting to go deeper. Fortunately the boy didn't have the strongest gag reflex, so we was able to go further down with ease. Just stroking whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. 

Unfortunately, his boyfriend had very twitchy hips and unintentionally thrusted his hips forward making the older pull of slightly, just swallowing before going back to small bobs. Looking up at Dowoon with the same eyes as earlier. The younger looking back down at him with hooded eyes. 

"Your doing so well Pillie keep going." Wonpil smiled to himself, relaxing his throat so he could go deeper, coming back to the tip and back down again. Hearing Dowoon let out a deep moan, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls, making Wonpil smile again knowing he was doing well. 

"Fuck, Pil so good." He let out more mumbles of random nonsense and praises, usually doing so when he was getting closer. So the older popped off again, speeding up the pace of his hand, sucking on the tip. Dowoon's moans only raising in volume, giving the boys hair a stronger grip. "Fuck.. fuck fuck." 

It only took a few more seconds before the younger came, Wonpil just jerking him through is high, holding his tongue out looking up at his boyfriends face form into a euphoric expression. Catching as much as he could in his mouth and swallowing it. Looking up at Dowoon when he finished seeing the boy with his head against the wall with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. 

Wonpil standing up brushing the wet strands of hair out of the way of Dowoon's face as he opened his eyes chuckling a bit. "Fuck. Every time it gets better." Wonpil only laughed lightly taking some water into his hands splashing Dowoon's face with it the boy just closing his eyes when he water hit his face opening them smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Lots of practice makes perfect." Dowoon rolled his eyes, pulling the boy closer by his hips, looking down and back up. 

"Well looks like you have a problem on your hands too."

Wonpil whined, pouting his lips and nodded feeling dowoon give his waist a small squeeze. Leaning closer to his ear, lips brushing over his skin since he couldn't make any marks. "You okay with limping?" 

A smile came across Wonpils face and nodded, seeing the younger smile, just turning off the shower,grabbing a towel getting enough water to where the bed wouldn't be drenched, and laid down. Dowoon over the shorter, small laughs being exchanged, Wonpil feeling the other boys hands on his hip bones kissing his chest, nipping small marks onto it since they didn't usually have very revealing shots so he could mark up covered parts all he wanted too. 

Dowoon moving his hand closer, holding the boys length in his hands, hearing a sharp breath being taken in by the older. His hand going to rest on Dowoons shoulder the younger smiling up at him giving it him small tug the boy letting out a light moan. Closing his eyes trying to take the feeling in. 

The younger not moving his hand just wanting to see how the boy would react, moving his hips up lightly, a small chuckle coming out of Dowoon. Going to his ear biting the skin lightly.

"Why don't you fuck my hand?" 

Wonpil looked at him with hooded eyes, confusion in them humming lightly. "Y-you know I like things in my ass." 

Dowoon chuckled lightly rolling his eyes Wonpil slapping his shoulder lightly. The younger looking around the bed pulling his nightstand drawer looking through the items they had in it. 

Most of them were wonpils- pulling out a small plug, picking up their lube bottle pouring some on and some on his hand. Having the older spread his legs feeling Dowoon press the tip against before pushing it in the boy letting out a moan. Feeling the younger rub his bum lightly chuckling. "That didn't hurt did it?" 

Wonpil snickered lightly. "Not much." Dowoon pinched his eyebrows together in worry before Wonpil continued. "But it felt good." He winked you his boyfriend, Dowoon rolling his eyes again slapping his thigh lightly, not enough to hurt. 

"Don't scare me like that." He pouted and saw Wonpil snicker once more nodding his head, before giving his dick a little teasing tug, seeing the boy let his mouth fall open. "Now back to business" Dowoon gave him a little grin, rubbing his hipbone. "Do you know what your doing?" Wonpil shook his head lightly.

"Woon I'm a bottom i don't fuck things." The younger let out a little chuckle nodding his head, thinking for a moment. Kissing his shoulder and collar bone. 

"Okay, uh, just roll your hips like your riding me." He bit his shoulder lightly feeling the boy below him shudder. "Just sharper movements, that's all." The boy nodded, the boy kissing his neck, hesitating but started, just rolling his hips up letting out a lightly moan at the touch, feeling Dowoon smile against his skin. 

"Just like that baby." 

Wonpil hummed, rolling his hips up again slowly thrusting into his hand, long moans dripping out of his mouth. The new feeling taking over his mind, shyly looking to the side to avoid the younger boys eyes since he tended to do that when they did new things and didn't know how to react. Just tempting Dowoon to have Wonpil look at him even more. Kissing his cheek lightly, looking at his eyes seeing Wonpil avoid his. 

"Your doing so good right now, you look so lost in pleasure, pleasing yourself." He heard a whine come out of the boy smiling to himself knowing his words had a huge effect on the boy at anytime. 

"Look at me baby I wanna see your pretty face please." Wonpil felt heat rush all throughout his body, his eyes flickering to Dowoons, the boy smiling at him softly. Moving down to kiss his collar bone. "Your so pretty. Keep going." 

Wonpil hummed, feeling Dowoons free hand all around his body, leaving small quick touches just barely touching his skin, making new sensations come over him. His hip movements getting sloppier than how they were before so Dowoon jerked him off, hearing loud moans drip out of his mouth endlessly. Grabbing his shoulders, hips just twitching up more often then not. Soon enough spilling onto his chest and Dowoon's hand, the room being left in the smaller boys pants and light kiss sounds from the younger still placing small kisses on his body. 

"Well." Dowoon looked up at his boyfriend, seeing him just trying to breathe in between small breaths now trying to get his words out. "That was nice." 

The younger chuckled, nodding his head. "Looked like it was." Wonpil rolled his eyes, smiling. "Maybe I could try topping you then." The younger let out a sarcastic laugh, rolling his eyes. "Not with that sloppy rhythm your not." Wonpil gave a small pout and and Dowoon just let out a small chuckle at the sight. "You'd miss my dick the second you see. It I'm sure we know who's going to be top baby." 

Wonpil snickered nodding his head. "Yeah touché." Dowoon smiled, looking down then back up at Wonpil. "You might wanna hop in the shower real quick again I'll just." He looked at his hand seeing Wonpil blush. "I'll just wash my hand. Sorry I'm not into swallowing it like you." 

The older nodded with a flushed face and Dowoon got up and off of him standing up walking over to the sink just watching his hand, hearing Wonpil groan while getting up, walking over to his shower hearing it turn on screeching lightly at the cold water. 

Dowoon just getting dressed in sweats since they would be getting clothes at the shoot and heard Wonpil get out maybe five minutes later. A towel around his waist pouting lightly. "What's that for?" Dowoon walked over to his boyfriend poking his cheek seeing him smile from it. "I'm sad." The younger boys eyes furrowed and tilted his head. "Why?" 

"Because I'm not limping." Dowoon let out a sigh shaking his head. "You need to stop scaring me like that pil." The older giggled lightly, seeing Dowoon look him up and down. "Well let's see what clothes the stylist put you in" 

Wonpil furrowed his eyebrows at the boy asking a small "what?" Which Dowoon just chuckled at walking over to their bed laying on it. The older rolling his eyes getting dressed in one of his- or Dowoons sweaters and sweat pants. Getting a text from Sungjin to just meet him and everyone in their living room. 

Dowoon giving his cheek a little peck before walking out, seeing Jae half asleep his eyes closed head tilting forward jolting awake a few times, Younghyun eating oatmeal at the door and Sungjin tapping his foot, humming when he saw them. "Lets go now before were late." They gave the older a little nod, walking out and into a van they usually took sitting in the back with Sungjin Jaehyung and Younghyun in the middle seats. 

"Younghyun why the fuck are you eating all that oatmeal?" The older turned around in his seat to look at Dowoon, smirking finishing his bite before speaking up. "I lost a lot of protein." He gave him a wink, Wonpil letting out a fake gag, the boy turning around to glare at them again annoyed. 

"Don't act disgusted, you were fucking loud earlier today, all of us heard you." Dowoon saw a very prominent blush on his boyfriends face and laughed at him, Younghyun glaring at him next. "You too, the bathroom walls aren't that thick stop groaning so loud."

Jae half mumbled half yelled, "Could y'all shut the fuck up?" His head resting against Sungjins shoulder probably trying to sleep. Younghyun letting out a small sorry to the eldest. The five shortly getting to the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantinie do make me writing tho 👁👄👁


End file.
